Meowmel
Meowmel is a stray cat that Michiru found after she transfer to Mihama Academy. Although, one can perhaps argue that he found her, it was heavily hinted that the other "Michiru" is the one who found her before Michiru's true personality regain her body. Plot (Anime) Originally she referred to him as "Meow-kitty" while Yuuji called him "Rommel", and she finally settled on the portmanteau "Meowmel". After Michiru unintentionally scared him off, she was looking for him, until she last found Meowmel, who was run over by a passing car and died on Michiru's lap. Plot (Visual Novel) Grisaia no Kajitsu Meowmel, or kittymeow, is a cat found by Michiru at some point after she transferred to Mihama Academy. When Yuuji first discover Michiru with kittymeow, she pretend to not to care about the cat and that its present was bothering her. However, it was evidently the opposite when she blurt out "kittymeow" during the conversation. When she attempt to shoo it away with her hair, the cat instead jumped onto Michiru's head in a completely tamed manner. When Yuuji shoo him away at the request of Michiru, she show sign of disappointment despite claiming otherwise. Michiru's Route *Warning, this section contain spoiler from Grisaia no Kajitsu* After the conversation about best friend came up for the second time, the distressed Michiru switch her personality. When Yuuji went out to search for her, she found "Michiru" playing the kittymeow by the river/beach. As Yuuji become wary of potential disease the stray cat may carries, he forcefully vaccinate the cat to prevent the risk. However, just as he finished, Michiru saw Yuuji on top of Meowmel and presumed he's bullying the cat. She rescue the cat from Yuuji, and both gave him an angry glare. During one of their pretend date, Michiru admitted that while she called the cat "kittymeow", she never intend it to be his name. She said the reason she never gave him a proper name is due her past where everything she emotionally connected with will always disappear from her life. However, Yuuji reassured Michiru and encourage her to properly named the cat. Due to Yuuji's teasing her with naming him "Rommel", she decided to combined its name into "Meowmel". At some point after the holiday, the upset Michiru starts discussing to Yuuji about part of her circumstance, and how she's somewhat aware of her other personality. During that time, Meowmel came up to her for her attention, to which she reluctantly reject him. The next day, Meowmel never returned to her, so she asked Yuuji's assistance in searching for him. Their attempt to find the cat ended up in failure. However, on their way back to the dorm, Michiru spotted the cat lying on the ground. Yuuji went to inspect the cat, only to find the cat fatally injured in what he presumed to be car accident. The shocked Michiru attempt to rush him to the nearest vet, but was too late. The death of Meowmel eventually drives Michiru into attempted suicide via drug overdose. In the bad ending, the mentally impaired Michiru mistaken a white plastic bag to be Meowmel, and started to pat the bag affectionately. Grisaia no Meikyuu Yumiko's Route Kittymeow (as he was never officially named Meowmel other than in Michiru's route) briefly appear during Yumiko's after story. He appear during Yumiko's lesson on devotion with Sachi, where they clean the courtyard together. He sat underneath the bench and take a nap there, something which Sachi commented is due to Yumiko working hard to tidy up.Category:Characters Category:Males Deceased Category:Pet